


She Literally Fell into Their Lives

by Vgault



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Collection of one shots of the Thirteenth doctor and her Fam. Features Thraham as the main relationship but not always. Some are also related to the episodes from the series.(Prompts and comments are always welcome)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 38
Kudos: 21





	1. Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> The doctor meets Ryan's dad again.

She had only met him a few times, Ryan's biological father, Aaron Sinclair and of course being the kind of person she is she took pity on him. Always agreeing to fix whatever new machine he was trying to rip people of with next despite how many times Graham tells her it's a waste of time. 

She spotted him as soon as they turned the corner. He was holding a large box and was trying to sell whatever was inside to the neighbour.  
'Dad! What are you doing here?' Ryan asked his father opening the front gate.  
Forgetting his conversation with the neighbour Aaron turned to greet them, a grin appearing as soon as his eyes fell upon the doctor. 

Perhaps it wasn't pity but guilt that found the doctor an hour later sat in the kitchen, trying to construct something vaguely useful out of the pile of random parts and wiring. Guilt, the doctor realised that in the several years she'd known Ryan she knew more about him than apparently his own father did. Though she supposed it made sense in some way since she and Graham had been dating for several years now. She had overtime became a constant presence in Ryan's life.

She was still working away when Graham joined her, taking two mugs from the cabinet and starting the kettle.  
'Tea Doc?'  
'Please' putting down her sonic and giving her hands a rest.  
'Are you still at that. I've told you before Doc it's...'  
'A waste of time I know' she said cutting him off.  
'Well it is he won't thank you for it. He's only using you cause he knows you're good at this sort of stuff. He was practically giddy when he saw you were with us'

She knew Graham was right but if it kept him talking to Ryan a little longer than she didn't care. It was her duty of care, pity and guilt all rolled into one that kept her in the chair. Ignoring the cup of tea Graham placed in front of her she picked up her sonic and resumed the task at hand. 

Later that night when Aaron was leaving she handed him what she had made.  
'What is it?' He asked her staring at the metal disc in confusion.  
'It's a homing device. It's to let you know where your son is, whether he's on the TARDIS or back here on earth. I thought it's about time I actually made you something useful other than dodgy gear'

If he seemed disappointed she pretended not to notice. She watched as he walked away and as he disappeared around the corner she felt like a little bit of her guilt had disappeared with him. Returning back inside the house she joined everyone else in the living room. Yaz and Ryan were arguing over which movie to watch on the tv with Graham trying to play referee between them. Joining him on the sofa the doctor enjoyed the normality of the evening, her mind guilt free for the time being.


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor and Graham celebrate their anniversary together.

The house was quiet when he entered it. Perhaps too quiet Ryan realised. Dropping his keys onto the table by the door he made his way into the living room, relieved to still see the Tardis, relieved that she was still here. He was about to reach for the handle thinking she was maybe inside when he started to smell smoke coming from the kitchen. 

He slowly opened the kitchen door and peered inside, taking in the scene in front of him. The doctor was standing on top of the kitchen table frantically waving a cloth at the smoke detector. The several cooking pots on the stove were overflowing and nearly every food item had been pulled out of the cupboards and fridge. 

'Doctor, what are you doing?' Ryan asked alerting her to his presence.   
Forgetting the smoke alarm she jumped down from the table. 'I'm cooking' she said proudly. She quickly stirred something in one of the pots and held out the wooden spoon for him to taste.   
'That's tomato sauce. Are you cooking spaghetti?'  
'Correct. Nice isn't it'  
'Yea it actually is. I didn't know you could cook' Ryan told the doctor.  
'I don't usually but I thought I would make the effort for tonight'

Before Ryan could say anything they heard the front door open and Graham calling for them. Giving Ryan a massive smile she ran from the kitchen. Ryan followed behind her at a more normal pace. He entered the living room in time to see Graham gift the doctor a massive bouquet of different coloured flowers all held together with blue ribbon.  
'They're beautiful Graham and they smell wonderful'  
'I'm glad you like them Doc'  
Giving Graham an affectionate kiss on the cheek she ran back to the kitchen to put the flowers in water. 

Ryan helped the doctor tidy the kitchen before he left saying he had plans with Yaz. 'We're just mates' he said defending himself against the knowing looks the couple were giving him. Once alone, the doctor and Graham could enjoy their anniversary dinner together.  
'Can you believe it's been 6 years doc' taking her hand in his.  
'For you yes. It's more like 600 for me' 

They ate and drank, just happy to be in each other's company. When Graham's eyes began to close halfway through a movie they had decided to watch, she gently guided the nearly sleeping man up the stairs towards their bedroom. It took a while for the doctor herself to fall asleep. She wasn't as nearly as tired as Graham was. But as she lay her head on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his single heart she found sleep came easier than she expected.


	3. Tears and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 'Can you Hear Me'. Graham confesses and the doctor makes promises.

They're standing at the console together. Ryan and Yaz having already left in search of their rooms, both exhausted from the day's events. Staying behind, Graham lay a gentle hand on the doctor's shoulder to get her attention.   
'Can I talk to you for a moment Doc?'   
Seeing how serious he was she moved away slightly from the console, standing to her full height. Folding her arms she gave him her full attention, waiting for him to gather his thoughts.   
'The thing is, Doc, I worry about getting sick again. You know, about the cancer coming back. And I thought I'd better say it to you, considering everything that's going on between us. And I know my check-ups are all fine, but it made me think, and I thought I should talk about it, cause those nightmares, well, they made me realise that the fear is still there, you know'

She threw her arms around him, catching him slightly off guard as he battled to regain his balance. His neck was wet, warm tears soaking his skin. He realised that the doctor was crying.  
'Hey love what's wrong?' He said as he combed his fingers through her hair. Had his moment of honesty upset her too much.   
'It's you lot' she replied through her crys.  
'Who? Ryan and Yaz?'   
'Humans' 

She wasn't making much sense Graham realised as he held onto her shaking body.   
'C'mon Doc, you'll wake the kids up at this rate' he joked lightly bringing an end to the waterworks.  
'You're right. They need their sleep'   
He hands her a tissue from the packet he keeps in his pocket, giving her time to compose herself.   
'What I meant was I'm sorry. Humans have always been afraid of disease and dying. I can't say I've had personal experience because I haven't but I appreciate you being honest with me Graham. I can't promise you a future cancer free but I can promise to be here for as long as you want me to be'   
'That's all I ask for Doc'


	4. Six Sugars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending more time at home Ryan makes decisions about his future. The doctor also makes some revelations regarding her past and now her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea when I helped out at my university open day recently.

The hall was full. Potential students along with their parents and respective relatives all crowded around the various stands and tables on offer. The whole room was a hybrid of excitement and nervous energy. Ryan stood near the entrance daring himself to move and get swallowed up by the manic scene before him. In fact if it wasn't for the doctor standing beside him he probably would have stayed by the door for the 4 hours the event was on for.

'Thanks again for coming with me doctor'  
'Don't mention it. You saved me from a very boring day at home actually and besides this looks like fun'  
Ryan just hummed in agreement.  
'So where do you want to start, some science or performing arts or you could join the police academy. You and Yaz could work together, be like those policing couples you see on the tv shows'  
'Me and Yaz aren't a couple doctor we're not even dating despite your and grandads efforts and anyway you have to be able to catch the criminals first'  
'Ok fair point' 

They slowly made their way to the back of the hall towards the row of mechanic and engineering universities. Weaving her way through the crowds reminded the doctor of her days at the academy. How the parents would fight and barter for their children to gain pardon so they could graduate a Time Lord, bringing honour to their family and if they succeeded gain entry into the division. Only the best was chosen to attend, the children from the most important families like herself and later on the Master. However she wouldn't dwell on those memories. This was Ryan's day. She wouldn't spoil it with a bad mood. 

'Thinking of studying engineering then' one of the reps said to Ryan when they approached the stand.  
'Yea astro mechanics more specifically'  
'Hard subject to crack. Had experience then'  
'Yea I have actually' Ryan said looking over at the doctor who was reading a pamphlet she had picked up, a proud smile on her face. Clearly all those hours teaching Ryan the tardis repairs was going to benefit him afterall.

Leaving Ryan to talk with the rep some more she left to wander around herself. She was sneaking some freebies into her coat pockets when a poster caught her attention. It seemed some of the Universities were looking for lecturers. Pocketing the poster to read later she made her way back to where Ryan was.

Later they were in a cafe both drinking their respective drinks. The doctor was adding her sixth sugar sachet to her cup of tea.  
'You'll stay with him won't you'  
'Who? Graham?'  
'I don't want him to be lonely doctor if I decide to leave. I don't want him to worry about me'  
'I would think moving to London to study after everything you've seen would be the least of his worries but I understand. I'll stay with your grandad for as long as he wants me'  
'Thanks doctor'  
'Now drink up experience beckons. When we get home I'll show you how to charge the Tardis using only a microwave'  
'Not sure grandad will like you taking apart the microwave again'  
'It's fine. He loves me really'  
'Yea I guess he does'


	5. Friday Night in Sheffield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor receives unwanted attention while enjoying a drink with Graham in the local pub.

They were in the local pub enjoying a few drinks together at the bar. Graham was having his usual beer and he had ordered the doctor a large white wine, unsure if she could handle anything stronger. They were waiting for Yaz and Ryan to join them before moving over to one of the few booths available. Graham had excused himself to head to the bathroom, leaving the doctor to sit at the bar alone.

'Another round sweetheart?' The barman asked coming up to clear away their empty glasses.  
'Please and another two beers aswell. We have friends coming shortly'  
'I'll get these' a man said coming to sit next to the doctor handing the barman his credit card.  
'You don't have to. I can pay for my own drinks'  
'Nonsence. Don't want a pretty lady like you to be thirsty'

The doctor gave a wary smile, taking her newly refilled drink and sipping it quietly. She tried to give him the silent treatment so he would hopefully take the hint and leave her alone before Graham comes back. The doctor felt an arm going across her waist as he moved closer.  
'Don't think I've seen you in here before. What's your name'  
'The doctor and I'm actually here with someone'  
'A doctor? Really? My lucky day. You can help me feel better' 

Suddenly he lunged at her. The arms around the doctors waist holding her in place. She could see the barman in the distance. However before the man could try anything he was pulled away from her. Ryan's tall figure blocking the doctor from sight.  
'What the hell do you think you're doing. Get off her'  
'Ryan it's fine really. Leave it please he's not worth it'  
'The doctors right Ryan. Lets just grab a booth before they're all gone' Yaz said keeping a comforting hand on the doctors shoulder. 

They seated themselves in a booth furthest from the bar. When Graham rejoined them he sensed immediately that something was wrong.  
'What's happened' Graham said seeing how shaken up the doctor is.  
'Nothing. Just a misunderstanding, everyone's fine' lies the doctor refusing to meet his eyes.  
'You don't look fine' Graham insisted taking the doctors hands in his own.  
'Don't worry grandad I've sorted it'

He let it go for now. He knew it was pointless pushing the doctor for answers she didn't want to willingly give. She would just end up closing herself off and shutting him out. He would talk to her at home, when it's just the two of them, when she didn't feel like half of Sheffield was watching her.


	6. Hide to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm worried about her Yaz. I'm up here while she's down there'. Based on the episode 'The Timeless children'

They were alone. Taking refuge together in a war ship. They had spent hours with the other humans working out Graham's plan. They got separated from Ryan but Yaz knew he was probably with the doctor. He was safe with her. So now instead of four it was two. They were alone. 

She looked over at Graham. He had his head in his hands as he stared at the metal panelling beneath their feet. Yaz knew he was worried. Worried about Ryan and worried about the doctor, the two people he loved most. 

'Hey' Yaz said kicking Graham's foot to get his attention 'It's a great plan. If the doctor was here now she would be proud of you for coming up with it'  
'If the Doc was here we wouldn't need my plan at all'  
'Maybe not but right now it's all we have'  
'I know. I'm worried about her Yaz. I'm up here while she's down there. She could be in danger and I'm not there to help her. I'm not there to talk her out of doing something daft. What if I never see her or Ryan again'  
'You will. We both will. That's a Yorkshire guarantee Graham O'Brien' 

When Graham does see the doctor again, it's not the way he hoped for. She's lying far too still. It frightens Graham, the doctor doesn't do still. He feels the inside of her wrist and is relieved that the double pulse is still there strong and steady. Now back in Sheffield recovering from the emotions of the day Graham pulled the doctor into the tightest hug he could give not caring who was watching them. She was safe, a little shaken but otherwise safe and still here with him, with them, her fam.  
'Thank you' Graham said kissing her hands.  
'What for?'  
'For keeping Ryan safe. For not leaving me alone. For coming back to me'  
'Always'


End file.
